Cookies for the Blind
by HatterSaz
Summary: Hinami is a part of the girl guides and has to deliver cookies to the neighbourhood to gather enough money for their yearly trip. Uncle Sasuke helps her out, and meets and old friend on the way. Though, a few things have changed since then.


"Thank you Sasuke, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

Sasuke hummed in annoyance. This was the sixth time his brother was apologizing, and it was getting old.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault you have to work. And stop apologizing, it's getting irritating."

There's a light laugh at the other end which causes Sasuke to smile. At least he could make his brother feel a little bit better.

There's silence on the other end and Sasuke doesn't want to disturb it. Itachi could be working after all.

"Sasuke, don't forget, Hinami has to sell at least twenty boxes to go on that trip. Selling more would be great but at least twenty."

Sasuke sighed. He knew all of this. Itachi wasn't the only one good with money. And, Hinami seemed to be good with it too, from what she had explained earlier.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Hinami was very stern about me buying however many she needed if she fell short. Not that she thinks she'll be short. She trusts her puppy dog eyes to win over her customers."

There's another laugh and Sasuke feels a bit better about the situation.

"That's good then. Sorry Sasuke, I've got to go back. Wish her luck for me alright?"

Sasuke makes a sound of approval and the line is cut dead. He sighs before putting his phone in his pocket and walking towards the front door, where an eager girl guide is waiting patiently with her cookies. At the sound of footsteps, she looks up and smiles.

"Is it time to go Uncle Sasuke?!"

Sasuke smiles and nods, eliciting a high pitched squeal of joy from the girl. He can't help but chuckle as he puts on his shoes and they leave the house.

Itachi had been very strict about the cookie deliveries. They were only allowed to sell in that neighbourhood. If she tried to go elsewhere, Sasuke was to stop her and take her back home. He felt mean for complying but, Hinami is Itachi's child. If he says she isn't to go further than the neighbourhood, who was he to argue?

They walked around the neighbourhood, diligently giving out cookies. The price seemed a bit off to Sasuke but, then, he hasn't been a girl guide before, obviously, so, how should he know? Instead, he walks along with a smile as Hinami pulls the cart from door to door.

They almost finish going around the neighborhood, most cookie boxes being sold, when Sasuke feels a sense of nostalgia. Part of him is remembering when he was a kid, and he would come over this area to walk a dog for money. He also remembered the kid he used to hang out with around this area. They had grown apart while growing up. The boy went to Konoha middle and high school while Sasuke attended the Sound All Boys boarding school. He doesn't even know if that kid still lives here.

He does remember the boy himself though. His tan skin that seemed foreign but wasn't. The golden blonde hair that you couldn't tame on the best of days, let alone the worst. The bright blue eyes that always seemed to mystify Sasuke and one of the girls nearby. What was her name, Hyuga, something? He also had these weird scars on his cheeks. They looked like whiskers and he used get picked on a lot for it. Sasuke growled a little remembering the bullies. The never ending bullies. Then he imagined what high school must have been like. Everyone there is always critical on appearance. He doesn't know why though. Well, all he can do now is hope the other got through ok and continue helping his niece deliver cookies.

Before he had snapped out of his memories, Hinami had led him to a small house with a black and orange door. This was that boys house. What was his name again?

As he tried to remember Hinami gave the house a skeptical look before turning to her uncle.

"Uncle Sasuke, would someone really live here? It's a mess."

Sasuke looked at the house and frowned. The boy, he is trying so desperately to name, had lived here when it was like this. Though, it was actually worse then because the windows were smashed and the door didn't lock. Days of kids harassing his friend had done that.

"It's fine Hinami. Someone will live there. Besides, you'll find out if you knock."

She nodded hesitantly before knocking on the door. It seems a bit soft to Sasuke but, the dog on the other side thought otherwise. The dog began to bark, scaring Hinami and causing her to jump. The barking began to fade as the dog ran further into the house. Then, it stopped.

Hinami looked to Sasuke with pleading eyes. She didn't mind missing this house. No one had to know. But, Sasuke shook his head and kept his ground. If she wanted to go around the entire neighbourhood, then she would go around the ENTIRE neighborhood.

"Sorry! Just, give me a minute!"

A loud voice shouted. Sasuke furrowed his brow. It sounded familiar and yet, so alien. Like, he's known the voice his entire life but it was off somehow.

They stood for about a minute as the man in the house made his way to the door. Sasuke began to wonder if they were an old man. Until the door opened.

Stood in the doorway, was a man with tan skin, golden blonde hair, and whisker marks on each cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened. His mind had finally supplied him with a name.

"Naruto?"

The man looked around for the source of the voice.

"Sasuke?"

The dog from before sniffed around the cart as Naruto continued to try and look for Sasuke. Sasuke furrowed his brows. How could he not see him? Dumbass.

He walked forward, waving a hand in front of Naruto's face. That's when he saw it. His magnificent blue eyes were hazed over and lifeless. Sasuke felt his heart ache for Naruto as the blonde continued to look for him.

"That was you, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, still not comprehending this discovery.

"Naruto, what happened?"

His voice was laced with concern and pity. Naruto sensed it too and waved his hand in dismissal, accidently smacking Sasuke in the head.

"Gah! Sorry Sasuke!"

"Ugh, it's fine. But Naruto, what happened? Why can't you see?"

Hinami watched the display confused. Her uncle knew this man? They seemed really close too. She knows she shouldn't but, she has to know. So, she got out her phone and texted her father. Surprised when she got an instant reply.

 _"What do you mean 'some strange man'? What does he look like?"_

 _"He's tall, and handsome! He has golden blonde hair, blue eyes. Oh! And he has these weird whisker marks on each cheek which make him look hotter!"_

 _"Hey now, no flirting with customers. That does sound familiar though. Ah, that's it. That's Naruto, a childhood friend of your uncle."_

 _"Oh... So, he can introduce us?"_

 _"Hinami."_

 _"Yeah yeah, sorry dad."_

 _"That's better. Have fun delivering the rest of the cookies."_

 _"We will! Bye dad, love you!"_

 _"Love you too sweetie."_

She put her phone away with a smile. Her uncles friend was really fit though. Maybe, just one picture. Slyly, she adjusted her angle so Sasuke was out of the shot, and took a photo. She smiled down at her phone as she changed the lock screen to the blonde.

"Perfect..."

Sasuke might have questioned the clicking sound or whispered 'perfect', if he was paying attention. Right now, he was trying to figure out why his best friend from childhood, who used to have impressive eye sight, was blind. So many times him and their friends had been saved by Naruto's eye sight so, what happened?

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to tell Sasuke. His childhood friend had came back after years of silence and now he has to explain what happened? It wasn't fair. He just wanted to forget that day, not share it with someone else.

There was a shuffle of boxes and Naruto's gaze flickered straight to the source. Sasuke looked as well, knowing now that Naruto couldn't see anything.

"What was that?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side with confusion. Sasuke smiled at that. It seems that not everything had changed in those years.

Hinami hears the rustling and turns to see her cart being raided by the dog.

"Hey! You can't eat those!"

Naruto blinked. Had he just heard right? He felt a box press against his hand and gratefully took it. He rubbed his hand against the box, hoping that it had some signs of braille. Though, no luck. However, considering the girls voice and the knock on his door by his childhood friend, he had a pretty good guess.

"Cookies?"

"Ah! Y-Yeah... I-I'm collecting money for the girl guides yearly trip..."

Naruto nodded with a smile. Sasuke looked at Hinami shocked. She never stuttered. Ever. And not just that, she was bright red too. What is going on?

"I see. Thank you for helping her Kyuu."

The dog barked happily before rubbing it's head against Naruto's leg. Naruto laughed and lowered his hand to pat the dog.

"Good girl Kyuu~."

Another happy bark and Naruto's smile widened. Hinami felt heat on her cheeks and did her best to cover them up. She really wanted to pet the dog too now. Indirect hand holding she would call it in the story she was no doubt going to write now. So, that's what she did. She walked over and gently patted the dogs head. Kyuu made a pleased growling noise and Naruto furrowed his brow. He had stopped petting the dog so, how?

Slowly, he reached his hand down. Then, his hand brushed over Hinami's and the girl dived backwards, red in the face again. Internally, she began to scream about their hands touching. Naruto took a moment to register what had just happened before he chuckled lightly.

"Sorry about that. I was just curious why Kyuu was sounding happy. Thanks for petting her."

He smiled in a random direction, hoping it was aimed at Hinami. The girls heart was beating rapidly as she moved in front of the man so he was smiling at her. Her face was now the colour of a tomato as Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of the head.

"Oi dobe! She's selling the cookies. Are you buying one or not?"

Naruto chuckled again before rubbing his nape. Hinami's eyes never leaving him.

"Well, yeah! She was nice to Kyuu, of course I'll buy her some. I bet she's cute too."

He gave Sasuke a wink, trying to anger the raven after the hard smack. And it worked. A vein began to pulsate on Sasuke's forehead as he pushed Naruto back to his door.

"Shut up Usuratonkachi! It's five pound a box, how many do you want?"

Naruto mulled it over a moment before whistling. Kyuu ran inside immediately before coming back with Naruto's wallet in her mouth. Hinami watched amazed.

"Thanks Kyuu. Ok, how much do I have..."

He opened his wallet and rubbed his hand over the money, gauging the size of each note.

"How many are left?"

"Ten."

Naruto smiled before pulling out a twenty and a ten pound note.

"How about six?"

Hinami's jaw went slack.

"Are you sure mister?!"

Naruto turned to her, this time finding her immediately, and smiled again.

"Of course I'm sure! And you girls enjoy your trip, alright! Oh, and don't forget to come tell me all about it."

He said with a wink that did weird things to Hinami's stomach. She agreed loudly and the exchange was made. She said goodbye to him in a cheery voice before skipping to the neighbours house. Naruto stood and watched a little more, before letting out a sigh. He had done some good today.

He turned back to where he last heard Sasuke and held out a hand. Sasuke raised a brow confused before figuring it out.

"I'm still here dobe."

Naruto pouted.

"Don't call me that teme."

Sasuke grinned.

"Maybe I won't if you tell me what happened."

Naruto sighed again before following Kyuu to the doorstep and plonking his butt down. Sasuke did the same and waited patiently for Naruto to speak. Before he began, Naruto took a deep breath and released it shakily.

"A ruptured gas main made my cooker explode. The gas from the cooker got into my eyes, and made me blind."

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was something from his own house?! But, that meant that it was the councils fault.

"Did they fix it?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who?"

"The council."

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, they said it was my fault for trying to cook when there was gas in the house. Not like it's my fault though, gas is odorless."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. That was low. He tried to remember who was on the council now but, he wished he hadn't. He remembered, the last person to be elected, was one of the bullies from their childhood. Naruto gave off a laugh beside him and Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"You remembered huh? Yeah, he's a dick."

Sasuke snorted. Of course he was, he always has been. He never thought he would still be tormenting Naruto at this age though. That was simply childish, and it made Sasuke mad.

"I could tell Itachi."

"Itachi? Oh! You're brother! How is he?"

"Don't change the subject dobe. But yeah, he's fine. Happily living with his daughter in this neighbourhood."

"Who's changing subject now, eh teme? He has a daughter?"

"Yeah, you just met her. And you changed the subject first!"

"Yeah, and? So that was his daughter huh? Can you, describe her to me?"

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to get back to that subject any time soon. Instead, he chose to comply with Naruto's request.

"She's fifteen years old. Has black hair down past her shoulders. Pale-ish skin."

"Pale-ish?"

"You remember my skin?"

"Yeah..."

"Almost as pale as that."

"Ah ok."

"Hazel eyes. About five foot two, I think. And you just met her in her girl guide uniform."

Naruto laughed then fell into deep thought. When he was done he smiled.

"I was right, she is cute."

"Damn right she is. She's my niece after all."

"Are you calling yourself cute?"

Naruto grinned as he looked to Sasuke and winked. Sasuke growled.

"Forget it dobe."

"Nope, never."

"If you won't do it yourself, I'll beat it out of you!"

He dived on Naruto and the two began to wrestle. Kyuu began to growl before she heard Naruto's laughter and went back to watching Hinami. The girl had almost finished handing out her cookies.

The two stopped fighting as they caught their breath. Smiles on both their faces.

"It was, fun, talking to you, again."

"Yeah, we should, do this again, sometime."

"Definitely."

Hinami walked back over, all of the cookies having been sold, and placed her hands on her hips. She would be angry at them both but, she couldn't be angry at the blonde's smile. So, she chose to aim it at her uncle instead.

"Uncle Sasuke, what are you doing? I've finished selling the cookies already."

Sasuke sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. Hinami was shocked but kept her composure. She had never known her uncle to laugh so much.

"Right sorry."

He got to his feet and dusted off his pants. Naruto sat up and wiped his eyes too, smile as wide as ever.

"Don't forget to tell me how the trip went, ok Hina-Chan?"

Her face turned bright red again as she nodded shyly. Naruto couldn't see it but, he hoped that's what she did. Then again, all he had to do was wait for Sasuke to answer for her.

"She will. And I'll come visit sometime too, so clean your house up. I don't want to be stepping over ramen cups when I come over."

Naruto pouted.

"I'm not that messy anymore, Sasu-Chan~."

He sang in a teasing tone. Smiling when Hinami giggled to herself. Even if he did get a smack in the head.

After saying their goodbyes. Naruto watched the black abyss as Sasuke and Hinami walked back to her house. He gave a hefty sigh before turning on his heel and going back inside. Kyuu close behind.

"I think I'm going to eat ramen today. Haven't had that in years."

He said with a smile. Kyuu barked happily as she lead her master to the kitchen and did her best to help him cook.

Once Sasuke and Hinami go home, Sasuke immediately went to the kitchen.

"What do you want for tea?"

Hinami smiled. She knew exactly what she wanted.

"I want ramen!"

She shouted with enthusiasm. Sasuke groaned, memories of the blonde plaguing his mind.

As Sasuke began cooking, Hinami sat on the window seat in the living room. She got out her pad and pen and began to write. Every so often looking at the house with the black and orange door. A small smile on her face as she wrote her little story. She was going to tell all of her friends about this hunk.


End file.
